Queen of Hearts, Queen of Games
by GenesisStriker
Summary: Alice Yuudai enters Duel Academy and finds a lot of fun there. But what lurks in the shadows continues to haunt her... Let the drama, the duels, and the insanity begin. Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, not necessarily a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun shone down upon the city of Domino, a girl ran through the streets. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind like ribbons over her blue t-shirt and white skirt. Her icy-blue eyes held a look of despair and determination.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" she said in desperation, "Gotta get to Duel Academy, I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!"

Her name was Alice Yuudai, an aspiring female Duelist who wants to enter Duel Academy. And soon, she'll become the focus of a series of unusual events, in her quest to become the first "Queen of Games."  


* * *

"Attention, DUELISTS!" a voice sounded through the speakers of the Duel Dome in which Duel Academy was enlisting students, "My Hair has found a Dark Magician Girl card, and it has been placed under my Hair's protection until its owner comes to claim it."

Almost immediately, people who weren't dueling began speaking up.

"Oh, that's mine."

"No, it's not! It's MINE!"

"Are you kidding? I lost mine earlier!"  


* * *

"Well, it appears no one else is going to enter," a random attendant noted, "Shall we begin shutting it down?"

"Agreed," another attendant replied.

"NO, WAIT!" a voice sounded out.

"What the?" both of the attendants notices a blonde girl round the corner.

"I apologize for my lack of promptness!" Alice replied, "I have come to enlist into Duel Academy, as Alice Yuudai!"

"Good for you," one of the attendants replied.  


* * *

"Face it, kid!" one of the Duel Testers yelled at his opponent, a lanky teenage boy wearing a green jacket and matching top-hat, "With my Voorse Raider and Chthonian Soldier ready for combat, You've got no chance of winning! Why don't you go back to your pet rabbit and mouse and have a little tea party?"

_TESTER LP: 1000_

"Let me ask you a riddle," the boy replied, "What kind of ring blows up like a bomb without anybody wearing it?"

_APPLICANT LP: 1200_

"Destruction Ring," the Tester replied, "Inflicts 1000 damage to each opponent. With that, You'll probably win the duel. But it's a good thing it's not on the field."

"Beg to differ," the boy replied, "Trap Card Activate! Destruction Ring!"

"AH, C'MON!"

**_KA-BOOM!!!_**

_TESTER LP: 0_  
_APPLICANT LP: 200_

"Not bad at all," Alice commented.

A girl with snow-white hair with two spikes coming out like bunny-ears turned to her and asked, "Who're you?"

"Alice," Alice replied, "Alice Yuudai."

"Bunny," the girl replied.

"Never heard of a girl having a name like that," Alice replied.

"Family name," Bunny explained.

Then the boy in the top-hat walked by. Alice turned to him and saw his face. His eyes were a deep green, and his hair was as black as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Very interesting duel," Alice said, "What's your name?"

"Henry Madigan," the boy replied.

"I thought it was Hatter Madigan," some guy replied.

"Shuddup."

"My name is Alice Yuudai," Alice introduced herself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Alice," Henry replied.

"Attention Duelists!" The loudspeaker sounded again, "Will Miss Yuudai please report to Duel Field 5? Also, has anybody seen my hair? I've been looking for it everywhere!"

"Guess I'm up," Alice replied, "It's Game Time."

"Good luck," Bunny added.  


* * *

Alice entered the Duel Field and noticed that the Tester wasn't wearing the same uniform as the others. Rather, his uniform was bright red and unbuttoned. Also, he had brown hair with an orange highlight.

"Hello, Miss Yuudai," the Tester welcomed her, "Here are the rules for the Exam Duel. One, You must duel your best, but you don't have to win necessarily."

"And?" Alice asked.

"Well, there aren't very many rules," the Tester replied, "Shall we begin?"

"Very well then," Alice replied, "It's Game Time!"

"So, we're beginning, huh?" the Tester smirked, "Fine. Get your Game on!"

_ALICE LP: 4000_  
_TESTER LP: 4000_

"I'll start," the Tester smiled, making his first draw, "To start off, I'll place two cards face down, then summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! (1000/1000) I'll end my turn with that."

As a man that looked like the American's idea of a hero appeared before the Tester, Alice nodded, then drew a card.

"For my first turn," Alice stated, "I'll summon White Pawn Crusader in attack mode! (1300/1200)"

A giant chesspiece appeared before her, then shifted into a human wearing some white variety of armor that looked relatively weak, armed with a pair of swords.

"Next, I'll take down Avian!" Alice stated, "White Pawn Crusader, attack Avian!"

the warrior nodded, then charged at Avian.

"I activate the Trap Card, Hero Barrier!" the Tester replied, "Negating the attack!"

Crusader struck an invisible barrier around Avian, then retreated.

"If that's the case, I'll set one card face down and end it with that," Alice replied.

"My turn," the Tester replied, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) to the field!"

A long-haired woman with pale skin and red markings covering most of that skin emitted from the ground, then turned to Avian. Avian nodded in acknowledgment.

"Next, I'll play Polymerization to bring forth another ally of theirs!" the Tester added, as the outlines of the two heroes blurred into a single shape, "So come on out, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)"

The shape fully formed, to reveal another hero, with elements of a dragon on him.

"Now, I'll use it to attack White Pawn Crusader-"

"That's what you think! Trap Card - Mirror Maze!" Alice smirked, as a labyrinth made of mirrors bursted out of the ground, "This allows our monsters to switch sides and conduct the battle phase normally!"

Suddenly, Flame Wingman and White Pawn Crusader appeared on alternate sides of the field. Flame Wingman scratched the Pawn, shattering it into a million pieces.

_TESTER LP: 3200_

"And, according the effect of Flame Wingman, you take damage equal to the attack power of the White Pawn Crusader!" Alice smirked, as Flame Wingman fired a jet of flame from the dragon head on his left arm into the tester's face.

_TESTER LP: 1900_

"My turn!" Alice drew a card, "I'll attack with Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman nodded, then fired a fireball from the dragon head at the Tester. It hit, ending the Duel.

_TESTER LP: 0_

"The game has been ended," Alice smiled, "Guess I'm a shoe-in for Duel Academy!"

"Well, good job," the Tester replied, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you, Mr..." Alice frowned, "Never got that name."

"Yuki," the Tester replied, "Jaden Yuki."

"Thanks, Mr. Yuki," Alice replied, then went up to join her fellow students.

_This kid has potential_, Jaden thought to himself.

_Indeed_, Yubel replied, _Indeed._

TO BE CONTINUED...

**CARDS PREMIERED:**

White Pawn Crusader  
Light/Warrior/3/1300/1200  
A warrior clad in white armor. They serve as the bulk of the White Chessboard Nation.

Mirror Maze  
Trap/Counter  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack on one of your monsters. Switch control of both monsters and conduct the battle phase normally. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn.

**Read and Review, Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ocean held a sense of tranquility, as the giant helicopter approached Duel Academy Island.

"If you'll look to your left," The pilot of the helicopter spoke from the speakers, "You'll see your home for the next four years, filled with friends, fellow duelists, and other cool stuff, like Shadow Riders, Alternative Universe, White Dorms, and good-natured people gone unexplainably evil. Enjoy your stay."

"Did that guy just ruin four whole seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" Someone asked.

"Shut up!" Everyone else replied.

"Ruined four what now?" Henry asked.  


* * *

"Attention Students!" a man with a very interesting hairstyle, like a spire, yelled, "We have given you uniforms based on your skills in the Duels. Red means it could use a lot of work, and those people are called 'Slifer Reds.' Yellow means you're good, but not that good, and those people are called 'Ra Yellows.' Blue means you're top of the top, and those are 'Obelisk Blues'."

"What about green?" someone asked.

"Black means you're awesome, right?" another guy asked.

"There are only three colors and dormitories!" the 'Hair Guy' responded.

"Then why are some of us wearing white uniforms?" some girl asked.

"It's an alternate color version of the standard uniforms," the 'Hair Guy' explained, "There has to be some other color in there."

"Oh, now, I see it," the girl responded, "Wait, I'm a Red?"  


* * *

"So, we're both Ra Yellows, apparently," Alice noted.

"Good to know that we'll be seeing each other a lot!" Bunny replied.

Then, a guy in a Obelisk Blue Uniform walked by.

"Hey, that guy's probably pretty good," Bunny observed, "Why else would he be in Obelisk Dorm?"

"Yeah," Alice noted, "But he acted all high and mighty just because he's in the best dorm."

"Yeah," Bunny replied, "Who does he think he is? Being humble is a rule of social engagement!"

The guy stopped in his tracks, and turned almost suddenly, revealing his crystal blue eyes and darkish brown hair.

"SCREW THE RULES!" The Obelisk Blue roared at the two, "I HAVE MONEY!!"

"... oh," Alice said, almost timidly, "Sorry."

"Great," Bunny whined, "I think I wet myself..."

"Sucks to be you," the Obelisk Blue smirked, then turned and walked away.  


* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE SLIFER RED DORM...

"So," Henry looked out the window of his dorm, which happened to be a Slifer Red dorm, "I guess I gonna be here for a while."

"Don't I know it," Henry's roommate, Majiru Bakura, added. His short, white hair complemented his uniform, a white one with red lines, "I only got in here because I took to insulting my tester in order to distract him. And I don't even remember thinking of it. It was like some sort of malevolent force was manipulating me."

"No offense," Henry replied, "But that's just lame."

"It could happen," Majiru reacted meekly.  


* * *

"... and we take a left and..." Alice walked into the Duel Arena, "This isn't the little girl's room!"

"Remind me to smack you the next time you take directions from a blind guy," Bunny deadpanned.

"Blind guy?" Alice turn to her, "I thought that he was wearing those sunglasses to look 'Cool.'"

"He had a guide dog!"

"I thought that was his PET dog."

"He was wearing a Guide Dog jacket."

"I thought that was a fashion statement!"

"NO! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Hey," a voice spoke up, "You two aren't supposed to be here!"

The two looked up to see two Obelisk Blue girls standing by, Bunny adding, "Reaction shot" as she did so.

"A couple of pathetic Ra Yellow girls," one of them, a pink-haired girl with hair reaching her legs, noted, "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Y'Know," the other, purple-haired with short hair, added, "There was a time where only Obelisks were girls. Time sure changes, right?"

"Stacy," the pink-haired girl replied, "I didn't care the first hundred times you noted that."

"But it's kinda interesting," Stacy replied, "Isn't it, Mandy?"

"No."

"Okay," Bunny spoke up, "We don't want trouble, so we'll-"

Footsteps clanked on the ground, catching everyone's attention. It was none other then the Obelisk with brown hair.

"Ty-Sama!" Stacy yelled, "We were just ruining two perfectly good days, no big deal."

"For your information, we were just trying to find the bathroom," Alice explained, "but a guy with sunglasses and a dog in a cute jacket told us to go the wrong way!"

"Oh for the love of..." Bunny stated under her breath.

"Hey, I know you," 'Ty-Sama' spoke, "You're that girl that beat Professor Yuki in a Duel. He's a good duelist. How he was able to lose to you escapes me."

"Just luck," Alice winked.

"Then, perhaps your luck may service you in a Duel against me," 'Ty-Sama' smirked, "Or it may not. Either way, I'd like to test that luck out."

"Fine," Alice replied.

"I'd like to Duel you sometime," 'Ty-Sama' grinned, "But first, lunch."  


* * *

LATER AT THE OBELISK BLUE GIRL'S DORM

"So, they snapped his neck and he dropped to the foor."

"Oh, how horrible!"

"Poor Slifer..."  


* * *

AT THE OBELISK BLUE GUY'S DORM

"So I got him in a vice lock and killed the bastard!"

"W00T!"

"Yeah!"  


* * *

AT THE RA YELLOW GIRL'S DORM

"So, that Slifer had to pick a fight with a Ra Yellow and an Obelisk Blue. He wasn't lucky to survive."

"Wow, how brutal was it?"

"My God..."  


* * *

AT THE RA YELLOW GUY'S DORM

"So me and an Obelisk Blue got in a fight with a Slifer Red and we KILLED the guy!"

"YEA-HA!"

"All right!"  


* * *

AT THE SLIFER RED GIRL'S DORM

"So, that guy got killed by those two brutes."

"How *sniffle* sad."  


* * *

AT THE SLIFER RED GUY'S DORM

"So, we got in a fight, and my friend got killed!"

"Ahhh, that sucks."  


* * *

After the Dinner, Alice was looking up duels on YouTube, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alice answered it.

"So, that Duel I mentioned earlier?"

"Who is this?" Alice asked.

"The Obelisk Blue that screws the rules because of his fortune."

"Oh, hey," Alice replied, "So, why are you calling?"

"I challenge you to a Duel!"

"And how did you get my number?"

"I know a guy. Now, get over here and duel me already!!!"

"Fine... what's your name anyway?"

"Tyler K-"

Suddenly, the call was cut off, followed by a message saying, "Your caller could not continue the conversation, as they are just too rich. You noob."  


* * *

Alice entered the Duel Arena to see Tyler there. Bunny and Tyler's associates watched from the sidelines.

"Good to see ya," Tyler smirked, his crystal blue eyes seeming to pierce Alice's icy ones.

"No problem," Alice smiled as her Duel Disk engaged, "It's Game Time!"

"Time to Duel!" Tyler replied.

_TYLER: 4000 LP_  
_ALICE: 4000 LP_

"My turn!" Tyler began, "I'll summon one monster to the field - Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)!!"

A soldier dressed in dark grey armor busted from the ground, muttering, "_I'm a fatherless bastard._"

"One card facedown will end this turn for now," Tyler smiled, "Your move!"

"I summon White Pawn Crusader! (1300/1200)" Alice smiled as the White warrior with Twin swords appeared before her, "And now, I'll attack Chthonian Soldier!"

The White Pawn Crusader charged.

"Pwn'd!" Tyler yelled, "Trap Card Activate! Sakuretsu Armor!"

Suddenly, a hideous being covered in silver armor jumped up in between the two and struck a suckerpunch across the Crusader. the Crusader shattered instantly.

"My Crusader!" Alice yelled in surprise.

"Sakuretsu Armor destroys one monster in the middle of an attack," Tyler explained.

"Fine," Alice said, setting a trap card and ending her turn.

"I summon ANOTHER Chthonian Soldier!" Tyler smiled as a second soldier appeared.

"_I don't have a father, either!_" the other Soldier said, "_WHYYYY???? *sniffle.*_"

"_There, there,_" the first soldier patted the second on the back.

"Next, I play Double Summon!" Tyler smirked, "This allows me to normal summon one more time this turn! And I think I'll bring out something powerful by tributing my field's contents."

"**_WAIT, WHAT!?_**" both Soldiers shouted, as they were tributed to summon an immense, dark grey and gold dragon.

"Behold my Trump Card!" Tyler smiled, "Felgrand Dragon! (2800/2800)"

"Awesome..." Alice muttered.

"With that monster on Tyler's side," Bunny observed, "Alice is in big trouble."

"Looks like your friend's toast!" Stacy smirked.

"Get bent," Bunny snapped.

"Now, I proceed to attack White Knight Crusader with Felgrand Dragon!" Tyler yelled, as the dragon opened his mouth to reveal a glowing light at the end of his throat, "_**FALLEN BLAST!**_"

The Dragon emitted a blast of golden light upon the Crusader, shattering the poor pawn in an instant.

_ALICE: 2500 LP_

"Then, I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Tyler smirked, "Your move!"

"Fine," Alice drew a card, "I summon White Knight Striker in Defense Mode! (1600/1400)"

A white knight chesspiece appeared before her,

"Two cards face down will end my turn," Alice placed a card face down.

"If that's the case," Tyler replied, drawing a card, "A llttle destruction might be nice, courtesy of my Lighting Vortex!"

Suddenly, lighting struck the chesspiece, shattering it.

"Now, your life points are wide open to a direct attack!" Tyler shouted.

"Hey!" a Voice sounded from the halls nearby, "Is someone dueling past curfew?!"

"Crap!" Tyler yelled, "The Duel ends with a draw! I'm out of here!"

Tyler deactivated his Duel Disk, causing Felgrand Dragon to vanish.

"TYLEEEEEEERRRRR KROOOOOOZTONNNN!" Tyler yelled as he ran off.

"Huh?" Alice blinked, confused.

"Hey!" a security guard walked in, "What're you doing here?"

"... We were trying to find the Bathroom," Bunny replied.

"Oh, okay," the Guard replied, "But why didn't you try asking directions?"

"We asked a guy with a dog and cool sunglasses for directions," Alice lied, "But he told us to go the wrong way."

"Damn blind guy," the Guard cursed, "Anyway, the Bathrooms on the other end of this hall."

"Thanks," Alice smiled.  


* * *

"So, the Duel ended in a draw," Bunny noted as they walked back to Ra Yellow, "Lucky you."

"I had two cards face down," Alice reminded her, "And one was Call of the Haunted. The other? Mirror Maze."

"So?"

"So I WOULD'VE won."

"Oh. Good job."

"Yeah, wonder what Tyler's thinking."  


* * *

"Man, I hate these damn nutritional milkshakes my father keeps sending!" Tyler shouted, as he squeezed the 'Nutrishake' in his hand, "Die, Nutrishake, Die. That's right, Nutrishake, your nutritional value is illegal! Now you go to Milkshake Prison."  


* * *

Read and Review or Felgrand's coming for you!

CARDS INTRODUCED  
White Knight Striker  
(4/Light/1600/1400)  
Once per turn, if this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack again once in a row.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright and sunny day. Birds chirped with glee, Obelisks walked through the halls of Duel Academy, and Ra Yellows basked in the sunlight.

MEANWHILE, IN THE TOOLSHED...

"King me," Henry smirked, confident in his victory.

"We are playing tick-tack-toe, right?" Majiru asked.

"In that case, I attack you directly."

"What?"

"Go fish."

"DID YOU GET A CONCUSSION WHEN NO ONE WAS LOOKING?"

"Would you two shut up?!" a feminine voice yelled, "I am trying to sleep here!"

"There's someone in the top bunk..." Majiru whispered, freaked out.

The two looked into the bunk... to see a Slifer Girl with short red hair staring back. With piercing red eyes.

"RED EYES!" Both of them screamed, then grabbed each other, "AHHHHHH!!!"

"Shut up, you two," the girl replied, "Who are you?"

"Henry Madigan, and Majiru Bakura," Henry replied, "And you might be?"

"Redd," the girl replied, "Redd Rose. I'm commandeering this room for my own purposes. Hear my rules - Don't tell anybody I'm here, don't act like I'm here when others are around, and don't let me catch you talking behind my back. It will not go well for you."

"I'm gonna get her out of here," Henry casually replied.

Redd gave him a look.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Henry cried in fear, "DON'T HURT ME!"

* * *

Later, at Gym Class...

Everyone stood in their Gym Uniforms, color-coded to show which dorm they attended.

"Someone get me a dodgeball!" Henry yelled, "I DON'T like the way this guy's looking at my hat."

Yes, Henry is wearing his top-hat. Anyway...

"Dude! Didja hear?" Someone spoke to another guy, catching Alice's attention, "Word on the street is that some French Obelisk Blue thinks that Yuudai chick's hot."

"The 'I-wanna-have-card-games-with-her' kinda hot?" His friend asked.

"The hot-hot kind."

"By card games, I mean... y'know."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Did I just make an Abridged Reference without knowing it?"

"Shut up..."

_A guy taking interest with me?_ Alice thought to herself, _Hm..._  


* * *

Afterward...

It was outside in the courtyard, and Softball club had been starting...

A game not involving cards or life points? Henry thought to himself, Boggles my mind.

"Hey Batta Batta, Hey Batta Batta SWING!" Bunny sung to herself, "Hey Batta Batt-"

"Bunny, Knock it off!" Alice spoke up, "I'm sure nobody wants to hear your beautiful singing voice at a time like this."

"Hold everything!" a voice yelled, as Majiru ran into the area with an unzipped gym uniform, "Sorry I'm late! I was busy reading suicide notes- I mean, Fanfiction, yes - and I lost track of time. I'm guessing we're playing croquet."

"This is softball, you moron," A random guy replied, "What're you, gay or something?"

"No, I'm British," Majiru replied, "But if you consider my Uncle Ryou, It's kinda the same thing."

"Hey, Batta Batta, Hey-" Bunny sang again, only to be rudely interrupted by some other guy throwing a ball at her forehead.

"I'm Okay," Bunny moaned.

"Okay, If I hear that again," the guy grabbed another baseball, "He'll pay dearly."

Walking nearby, an Obelisk Blue with short, black-and-blonde hair that could only be described as 'French' thought to himself about certain topics.

"Oh, how amusing the songs of High School Musical," He spoke in an eloquent manner, "Hey Batta Batta, Hey Batta Batta-"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!"

"Huh?"

The Obelisk turned to see a softball strike him - right in the face.

"AHHH!" He screamed in PAIN! Removing the ball, he revealed a black eye in place of his normal facial features.

"Okay!" the Obelisk roared in FURY, "Who's getting a Blue-Eyes White Bitchslap?!"

"Not it!" Everyone besides Majiru yelled.

"Oh, Bugger," Majiru moaned to himself, "It was an accidental hit, Mr... uh... what's your name?"

"My name?" The Obelisk spoke in skepticism, "You insult me, _monsieur_! I am Francis Rise, the greatest French Duelist of Obelisk Blue!"

"Never heard of you," Majiru deadpanned.

"Me neither," Henry added.

"Oh, c'mon!" Francis groaned, facepalming. Looking up, he saw our own heroine.

"Ah, Lady Yuudai," Francis bolted to her, "It pleases me to meet you face to face."

"Oh, great," Bunny groaned, "A fanboy."

"Hi," Alice replied, "I'm guessing that you're my secret admirer."

"Indeed," Francis smiled, "Francis Rise."

"Charmed," Alice replied.

"Don't fall for his advances, Alice," Bunny glared at him, "He's trouble."

"_Moi_? Trouble?" Francis looked at her, "I beg your pardon. It appears you fail to have appreciation for romantic encounters."

"Geez, Bunny," Alice replied, "Lighten up. What're you? Afraid he might break my heart?"

"What? No!" Bunny fumed, "I just don't want anything wrong to happen!"

Meanwhile, Majiru raise an eyebrow, as one of the prongs in his hair pointed toward Bunny.

"Hm..." Majiru said to himself, "This should be interesting."  


* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the town of Metropolisville,

"AH! I LOST! I DIDN'T SEE THAT DAMN FACEDOWN!" a man resembling Kyon from Haruhi (Wearing cool sunglasses) screamed as his life-points hit zero.

"Maybe THAT would teach you not to wear sunglasses at night!" His opponent, an individual that looked like a black-haired Marik Ishtar in a blood-red trenchcoat, taunted, "And Now..."

He removed a silver duplicate of the Millenium Rod (he he, rod) and pointed it at him- DANGEROUSLY. "... Your soul is mine!"

"But what value does a soul have in the material universe?" The Kyon-look-alike asked.

"None whatsoever," The Marik-clone deadpanned, "BUT I'M TAKING IT ANYWAY!"

"How are you-" The Kyon-look-alike's eyes widened when a BRIGHT LIGHT OF DOOOOOM emitted from the Rod, "AHHHHHH!!!"

As the guy fell to the ground, his sunglasses fell off. The Marik clone stepped on the glasses under steel-toed boots, crushing them to bits.

"Heh heh heh, Rest in peace," the Jerk taunted, "In the SHADOW REALM."

"You do realize I'm not DEAD, right?" the victim deadpanned.

"Shut up," the evil guy growled at him, as his cell phone rang. "Barik Glishtar, top Shadow Duel assassin, How can I help you?"

_"Hey. That's my reputation you're [EFF]ing with."_

"Marik? I thought I blocked your number."

_"I changed it on you! You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?!"_

"... Yeah..."

**_'You have another call'_**

"Could you hold on? I have another call to take."

_"What're you? Mr. Popular?"_

"Hanging up now," Barik then shifted to the other number, "Hello, Barik Glishtar, top Shadow Duel assassin, How can I help you?"

"I have an assignment for you..." A feminine voice spoke, "There's a frenchman I want out of my hair. You are to go Duel Academy Island, look for Francis Rise, and challenge him to a Shadow Game."

"Hm... Sounds risky," the man thought aloud, rubbing his chin. "Oh well, how much harder can it be? I'll take it. Have a nice day." He cut off the cell phone. "Oh, wait, where was I supposed to go again?"

"Duel Academy Island," the victim reminded.

"Hey, thanks."  


* * *

MEANWHILE, at a little joint near the docks...

"... and so, I believe that someday, Card Games would be played on Motorcycle-type platforms," Francis finished his short speech.

"That's going to be interesting," Alice replied.

"That's just wrong!" Henry snapped, "Card Games on Motorbikes, C'mon!"

_(Note that I like YuGiOh 5d's, the joke is LittleKuriboh's.)_

"Hey, Bunny's missing," Majiru noticed, "I wonder where she could be."  


* * *

Standing at the dock, Barik approached a cloaked figure.

"I see you've gotten here," the figure, a girl, smiled, "I hope you're ready for this assignment."

"Indeed," Barik smirked, "Barik Glishtar at your service."

"..." the figure stared at him, "... I'll call you Melvin."

"What?"

"It suits you."

"... Okay, I'll accept that, but it'll cost you extra."

The girl reached into her cloak pocket, and removed a Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and a Mokey Mokey from it. She then handed them over.

"EXCELLENT..." Melvin smiled.  


* * *

"Sorry, Guys!" Bunny ran to the group, "I lost track of time, and you know how much I hate that."

"It's okay," Alice ruffled her friend's hair.

"Yeah," Majiru smiled, "After all, punctuality isn't everything."

Suddenly a shadowy figure in a red trenchcoat appeared behind them.

"Why, Hello there," Melvin growled, just before he grabbed Bunny and Majiru.

"AHHH!" Bunny screamed in fear.

"HELP! I think I'm gonna be raped!" Majiru yelled.

"Unhand them, villain!" Francis shouted all brave-like.

"O,gee,lemmethinkaboutit- NO!" Melvin replied.

"Fine, then I have no choice but to challenge you to..." Francis whipped a Duel Disk out of nowhere, "... a match of Duel Monsters."

"Feh," Melvin smiled, bringing out a gold Duel Disk, "It's always the same with you people. I kidnap their friends and they challenge me to a Children's card game. And like always, It's not just a children's card game... it's a SHADOW Children's card game! AHAHAHA!"

The entire area grew darker, as if the sun itself went out like a candle.

"Interesting..." Francis looked around.

_FRANCIS: 4000_  
_MELVIN: 4000_

"My turn," Francis drew a card, "And I'll start off by summoning Botanical Girl (1300/1100) in attack mode!"

A monster resembling a girl and a plant at the same time appeared before him.

"It's your move, sire," Francis smirked.

"Heh," Melvin drew a card, and glanced at his hand.

"I summon to the field one of my personal favorites..." Melvin slapped the card onto his field zone, "Red Pawn Marauder (1400/1300) in offensive position!"

A much fiercer version of White Pawn Crusader appeared before Melvin, wearing red-and-black armor.

"And Now, I'll attack!" Melvin yelled, as the Marauder charged, "Tear that girl to a thousand ribbons!"

The Marauder did just that.

_FRANCIS: 3900_

"My monster!" Francis yelled, "Rest in peace, my sweet flower, and know that you'll be avenged!"

"How sweet," Melvin replied, "But she's not the only thing gone. Look down."

Francis looked down to see some of his left leg missing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Francis yelled.

"That's the magic of the Shadow Games," Melvin smirked, "And soon, all of you will be joining that leg in the Shadow Realm... FOREVER!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_To be continued..._**

CARDS INTRODUCED:

Red Pawn Marauder  
Dark/Warrior/1400/1300  
The Red Chessboard Nation uses these monsters to strike fear into their enemy's hearts. The many blades on their armor help to serve them.


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY, on Queen of Hearts, Queen of Games...

Alice meets a lovestruck Obelisk french guy, Majiru and Henry find a girl in their room, A Shadow Duelist named Melvin showed up and kidnapped Majiru and Bunny, and now the French Dude is facing the Shadow Duelist to save the two and win Alice's heart.  


* * *

"So, Francis," Melvin snarled at his opponent, "Ready to give up?"

_MELVIN: 4000_  
_FRANCIS: 3900_

As Alice and Henry looked on, Majiru and Bunny hung about a yard in the air, while tied up. How they can do that escapes me. Pretty cool though,

"The game has only just begun," Francis smirked, "Now I activate the effect of the Botanical Girl you destroyed last chapter! When she is sent to the Graveyard, I can search through my deck for a Plant with 1000 attack or less and summon it to my hand."

Looking through his deck, Francis selected one card from it.

"Next, I'll activate my Miracle Fertilizer spell card!" Francis shouted, as a field of holographic grass spontaneously bursted from the ground, filled with tiny creatures that resembled thistles, "With this card in play, I can forget about Normal-summoning in order to resurrect one of my monsters. So, return to my field, Botanical Girl (1300/1200)!"

The girl-plant thing returned to Francis's side of the field, somewhat soiled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Oh, good," Alice noted, "A girl revived by grass."

"With that, I'll set a card and end my turn," Francis smirked, "Your move."

"Hiding behind that waste of fertilizer?" Melvin smirked, "Don't make me laugh. Red Pawn Marauder (1400/1300), attack!"

Marauder charged at the girl, swords at the ready.

"Activate Trap!" Francis responded defiantly. "Negate Attack!" A small hole opened in the air in front of Botanical Girl, filled with red, blue and white light. the Marauder bounced off. "So sorry, but I believe the phrase is 'good show'?" he teased.

"Very good," Melvin smirked, "But I didn't summon this turn, so I'll bring out another Red Pawn Marauder!"

A second Pawn appeared beside the first one.

"Since I already went through the battle phase, I can't attack just yet," Melvin noted, "So I'll end my turn with that."

"My turn," said Francis. "I'll play another card face-down and summon this monster. Grow up, my Copy Plant (0/0)!"

A giant, stomach-height mass of roots busted from the ground, with a single green eye staring ahead at Melvin.

"What use is that ugly weed?" Bunny raised an eyebrow, "It's more worthless then Kuriboh."

"Here's one of the interesting parts," Francis smiled, "Once per turn, Copy Plant can duplicate the star-level of any Plant monster on the field, and I choose Botanical Girl!"

The plant then split apart and fused to Botanical Girl, forming some kind of armor.

"Interesting," Melvin raised an eyebrow, "It makes your monster look impressive, but it fails to act the part. Is this a joke?"

"Yeah, and here's the punchline - Copy Plant is a very special new kind of monster straight from France," Francis explained. "It is called a 'Tuner,' and when it and another monster of the right level are harmonised, I can do... THIS! Botanical Girl - Copy Plant - Synchronization!!!"

The Copy Plant armor broke apart, forming three rings around Botanical Girl, who turned into three points of light.

"When the plants of nature are broken into stars of light..." Francis chanted, "A queen of nature itself ascends to the thorny throne!"

A beam of white light erupted from the rings, then landed on the ground, concealing a monster within.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Grow into power, my Queen of Thorns (2200/1800)!"

The resulting monster looked like Botanical Girl having grown up into a young woman with a tree-sized stem for legs and green-and-pink jaws for arms.

"Pretty..." Everyone not involved in the duel directly said.

"Impressive new monster," Melvin smiled, "Too bad it won't be there very long."

"We'll see," Francis smiled, "Now, My Queen, O Maiden of the Garden, destroy his Red Pawn Crusader!"

The queen nodded, then raised an arm.

"I'm not going to obey your orders," one of the pawns deadpanned, "So forget asking me to go away."

"I'M FIRING MY LASER!" The Queen shouted, as a green laser fired at him from her claw-hand-thing.

The Pawn blinked, then yelled, "What the fu-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!_**

"AHHH!" The Pawn flew out of the explosion, "I think I'm Blasting off!!!"

"Pokemon jokes," Majiru moaned, "I can't watch."

_MELVIN: 3200_

"I'll set a card face-down and call it a turn," Francis smiled

"Fine," Melvin growled, "Have it your way. I summon Red Knight Destructor (1700/1500) in attack mode!"

A red-and-black, pointy version of White Knight Striker appear beside the other Pawn.

"Hate to say this, but as long as Queen of Thorns remains on my side of the field, I can subtract 1000 LP for every non-Plant monster you summon!"

_MELVIN: 2200_

"Figures," Melvin growled, "But since my life points are lower then yours, I can activate this card to double my Knight's offensive capabilities - Megamorph!"

_Red Knight Destructor: 3400_

"HOLY CRAP!" Alice screamed in terror.

"Now, listen, your queen's a splendid individual, but I'm gonna have to prune it. Red Knight Destructor, unleash your power!"

Nothing happened.

"What power do you speak of?" The Red Knight asked.

"Oh, just attack."

"CHARGE!!!!" The Red Knight yelled while doing just that.

"There's an internet term I know of," Francis noted, "I believe it's 'PWN'D, BITCH!' Trap Card Activate - Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

A metal scarecrow popped up from in between the Queen and the Knight.

**_CLUNK!_**

The Red Knight crashed right into the scarecrow, then fell down.

"I fell on my keys..." The Knight grumbled.

"Hey, it cancels attacks, like Negate Attack and Hero Barrier," Henry noted, "I gotta get me that card."

The scarecrow disappeared into nothingness.

"A card that cancels attacks. Figures," Melvin smirked, "But remember that he'll be back next turn to settle the score!"

"Yeah, I know," Francis smirked, "And let us not forget about Miracle Fertilizer!"

Copy Plant returned to the field, this time in defense mode.

"He's doomed," Alice facepalmed.

"Hiding behind a queen and an ugly root?" Melvin asked, "Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, not the best card to revive..." Francis sweatdropped, "Oh well, I'm still close to winning."

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Look at my Millennium Rod!" Melvin removed a silver Millennium Rod from hammerspace, and pointed it at Francis. DANGEROUSLY!

"What now?!" Francis screamed in terror.

"Hey, dude in the trench coat?" Henry said.

"Yeah?" Melvin glared at him.

"LOOK AT MY CARD! CROWNING MOMENT OF AWESOMENESS!" Henry threw a card at the Silver Rod. It SLICED through the rod, revealing high tech machinery.

"A PAPER CARD SLICING THROUGH METAL?!" Melvin yelled, "OF COURSE. THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!"

"That's right!" Henry replied, "That Millenium Rod's just as fake as most of the YuGiOh GX Abridged Series! Everyone knows that DSI's the best."

"So, you see the deception of my False Shadow Game," Melvin smirked, "The game ends in a draw!"

Melvin deactivated his Duel Disk and headed for the hills.

"Later!" Henry waved goodbye, as Majiru and Bunny floated to the ground. Alice untied Bunny and said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bunny replied.

"All thanks to me," Francis beamed.

"Actually, you didn't do a thing to help," Henry deadpanned.

"I dueled! And I introduced Synchros!" Francis defending himself, "Alice, do you believe me?"

"Yeah, but I think you need some work," Alice replied, "Keep dueling, and maybe you can earn my respect!"

"And your heart, as well?" Francis asked.

"Heck no," Alice deadpanned.

"Dammit..." Francis groaned, "But one day, Alice, we shall be together!"

"Riiight..." Everyone on the island replied.

"I don't believe you!" Tyler added.

As our heroes left Francis sobbing over lost love, another conflict brewed...  


* * *

"So, you failed to eliminate the target," Our mysterious cloaked figure noted.

"It wasn't my fault. They saw a flaw in my shadow game," Melvin replied.

"Figures," Cloaked Person snarled, "I have business to attend to..."

She walked off, leaving Melvin on the dock by himself.

"Curses..." Melvin stated to himself, "Revenge will be mine..."

"Oh," the girl suddenly appeared before him, "You won't be needing this."

She then took his deck and threw him off the dock. Into the sea.

Behind them, a grey cat observed the scene from a tree nearby... and smiled...  


* * *

"Hello?" Majiru said, "Anybody?"

Yeah, he's still tied up.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll come back," Majiru assured himself.

**FIVE DAYS LATER...**

"THEY DIDN'T F*CKING COME BACK!!" Majiru yelled.  


* * *

CARDS INTRODUCED:

Red Knight Destructor  
(Dark/Warrior/1700/1500)  
Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) If this card was destroyed by battle after this effect is applied, you can Special Summon this card from the graveyard, and decrease this card's ATK by 200


	5. Chapter 5

In KaibaCorp, a huge machine armed itself at an ancient sarcophagus.

"Is this going to work?" A scientist asked, "I mean, we're reviving a 5,000-year-old Mummy!"

"It'll work," A man in a white coat replied, "It'll work."

"Commencing Revival!"

Thousands of years of rotting were reversed by the machine, reviving the Pharoah of 5,000 years ago...

"Hello, old friend," Seto Kaiba spoke to the revived Atem, "I have a job for you..."  


* * *

A bright and sunny day at Duel Academy, and two of our lovely protagonists were at the island's mall, added in to give revenue and a place for the students to socialize, buying some of the more well-known drinks...

"Ahhh," Bunny sighed, "Milkshakes. My favorite drink."

"Man, I hate milkshakes," Alice growled, "Die, milkshake, die."

"So, what do you think?" Bunny asked.

"'Bout what? Milkshakes?" Alice replied, confused.

"No, about the upcoming Ms. Duel Academy competition," Bunny clarified, "They're picking some of the prettiest and kindest Duel Academy Girls for the competition."

"And they didn't accept me?" Alice asked, "Oh well."  


* * *

"ATTENTION, DUELISTS! Kaiba Corporation and Duel Academy proudly presents, The Miss Duel Academy competition!!!" The Hair Guy from the Second Chapter began, "Female Duelists from all over the school have competed, and now, we're showing you the Five Finalists! But first, let's give you the Judges!"

"Yo, 'Sup!" Professor Jaden Yuki spoke up, "I'm Judge 1, Professor Jaden Yuki, head of Slifer Red Dorm here at Duel Academy!"

"Hello," an Obelisk Blue wearing a jacket that looked more like a re-colored Slifer outfit then the typical Obelisk Blue coat added, "I'm Judge 2, Yusei Fudo, a regular student here at Duel Academy."

"And you all know me," The King of Games himself concluded, "I'm Judge 3, Pharoah Ate- I mean, Yugi Mutou!"

"You are not!" Yugi shouted at his oddly-reincarnated Partner, tugging at the leash Atem had attached him to for reasons unknown.

"SILENCE!" Atem snarled, "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO YANK ON YOUR LEASH AGAIN?!"

"I'll be good," Yugi whimpered.

"Wait, why are there two Yugis?" Alice asked. Bunny merely shrugged

"Now, to present the Finalists in the Miss Duel Academy competition!" Harry (That's the hair guy's name... yes) shouted, "Finalist one, with 48 votes! Espa Roba!"

A short Slifer Red girl with green hair stepped up and held up two fingers in a "V" formation.

"Finalist 2, with 56 votes! Hazuki Suizama!"

A Ra Yellow girl with short brown hair walked up and held up a thumb.

"Finalist 3, Redd Rose with a Vote Count of 69!"

"Heh, 69," Yugi chuckled.

"What's so funny about that number?" Atem asked.

"Nevermind..."

Redd crossed her arms in a very tsundere look.

"Finalist 4, with 78 votes, Akiza Izinski!"

A Red-haired Slifer Girl waved lightly.

"And finally, Finalist 5, also with 78 votes, Alice Yuudai!"

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted in surprise. Two security guards then dragged her to the stage, all the while yelling, "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THE COMPETITION! I'VE BEEN WRONGLY ACCUSED!!"

"Yeah, that's what she said," Atem smirked, "Or He. I could go either way, really. And that's ALSO what she said!"

"You're so embarrassing," Yusei turned to him, "You know that?"

"At least I'm the King of Games," Atem snapped back.

"At least I don't have a mini-clone of myself attached to a leash!"

"The only reason Miss Izinski and Miss Yuudai have equal scores is that someone didn't vote yet!" Harry explained, "A student by the name of-"

"TYLER KROOOOOZTON!!!" Tyler shouted, running in.

"What?" Alice asked.

"That's right!" Tyler replied, "I chose not to vote until Alice beats me in a Duel! If she wins, I'll vote for her. If I win, Akiza wins the vote."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"*sigh,* I'm trying to exact revenge, just nod and go along with it," Tyler deadpanned, "Anybody got that?"

"Yep," Everybody replied.

"But it seems more appropriate for Akiza and Alice to duel for your vo-" Yugi started to say.

"I WILL PADDLE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU IF YOU ARE NOT SILENT!" Atem snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to help."

"YOU are not helpful. EVER."

"But what about Duelist Kingdom?"

"NEVER HELPFUL. You."

"Actually, It does make sense," Akiza replied, "A one-on-one Duel between Alice and I, with the title of Miss Duel Academy on the line."

"I instantly agree with her," Atem replied.  


* * *

In the Duel Academy Duel Dome, everybody can practically feel the tension.

"I didn't want to be in the competition," Alice stated, "So I'll act like this is a friendly, fair Duel."

"PLACE YOUR BETS!" Henry shouted from behind a table labeled, Bets. Akiza's and Alice's names were placed on either side of a black board, with several tally marks on both sides.

"Let's get this game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Yeah! It's time to duel already!" Atem yelled.

"Rev it up right now!" Yusei added.

That's right, I managed to cram all three of the trio's famous catchphrases and make them look impatient. Deal with it.

"I hope this doesn't end badly," Akiza noted, looking a bit regretful, "Let the game begi-"

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Majiru ran in, "Sorry, I was tied up for a chapter and I lost track of time and OMG, a duel!"

"As I was saying..." Akiza continued, "Let the best Duelist win."

"LET'S DUEL!"

_AKIZA: 4000_  
_ALICE: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Alice replied, "I draw, and summon _White Pawn Crusader_ in Attack Mode! (1300/1200)"

Everyone sighed heavily.

"What?" Alice looked around, confused.

"That's the same move you start every Duel off with!" Tyler shouted, "Seriously, I've seen better originality in a LittleKuriboh video!"

"Who the hell is LittleKuriboh?!" Some random Slifer Red guy yelled, only to be brutally maimed by other guys.

"Fine, then I play one card face down!" Alice replied, a bit peeved.

"My turn then," Akiza drew a card, "I summon _Dark Verger_ (0/1000), then play Double Summon and tribute him to summon _Rose Tentacles_! (2200/1200)"

A hideous plant with eyes on the leaves appeared in front of her, only to be quickly replaced by a much more weird-looking squid-rose thing.

"Now, I proceed to attack with _Rose Tentacles!_" Akiza shouted, "Rose's Wrath!"

_Rose Tentacles_ wrapped his... tentacles... around _White Pawn Crusader_, then threw him high in the air.

_ALICE: 3100_

"I'll end it with that," Akiza smirked, "Your move."

"Fine," Alice replied, "I play _Premature Burial_ to summon back my _White Pawn Crusader!_"

The last _Pawn_ fell to the ground, then shook it off and stood up.

_ALICE: 2300_

"Next, I tribute him to summon my _White Rook General!_ (2000/1600)"

The _Pawn_ was replaced by a much more visually interesting warrior with a spear.

"And now his effect activates," Alice proclaimed, "If he's summoned to the field by sacrificing a monster with 'White' in his name, I can destroy one monster on the field. And I chose _Rose Tentacles!_ Send 'im to the dumpster!"

The rook nodded, then threw his spear at _Rose Tentacles_. The spear hit the rose part, causing the squid to wither and die. And then it exploded.

"And since that was just his effect, I can still attack!" Alice noted, "_White Rook General!_ Direct Attack!"

The general grabbed his spear from off the ground, then smacked Akiza.

_AKIZA: 2000_

"Good move," Akiza replied, "But not good enough! I play _Monster Reborn_ to revive my _Rose Tentacles_!"

The plant-squid reappeared before her, although the rose on top was white rather then red.

"Next, I summon _Copy Plant_ (0/0) to the field!"

Beside _Rose Tentacles_, a familiar ugly root appeared, glaring at the _Rook_.

"Now, since you've been in the eye of that other plant duelist, You'd know that _Copy Plant's_ a tuner monster!" Akiza smirked, "So now, I get a little added something! _Copy Plant - Rose Tentacles - Tuning!_"

The _Copy Plant_ transformed into one ring of light, which surrounded _Rose Tentacles_, which transformed into six points of light.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Akiza chanted, "Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, _Black Rose Dragon_! (2400/1800)"

Behind her, a giant rose-dragon hybrid growled.

"Now, I activate her effect, destroying everything on the field!" Akiza smirked, "ROSE TORNADO!!!"

The _Black Rose Dragon_ generated a giant tornado, sucking up Alice's facedown _Negate Attack_ and the _Rook_.

"Dammit," Alice growled, as the dragon flew away.

"Didja just see that?!" Majiru shouted in surprise, "Didja? Didja? Didja? Didja?"

"Didja think that move was impressive?" Akiza asked Alice, "Didja? Didja? Didja? Didja?"

"I'M DUELING YOU, YOU MORON!" Alice snapped, her hair turning brown for a second.

"Well, that's no excuse to be rude," Akiza replied, "Time to teach you some manners! I play _Premature Burial_ to summon _Black Rose Dragon_ once more!"

The dragon returned to the field, growling with anticipation.

_AKIZA: 1200_

"And since you don't have a card on your side of the field," Akiza smirked, "I can attack you directly! Destroy her remaining Life Points!"

"AHHHH!" Alice screamed as the _Black Rose Dragon_ used thorn covered vines to strike her, "NOT A HOLOGRAM!!!!"

_ALICE: 0_

"Great, my psychic powers are acting up again," Akiza sighed, "Oh well."

"Congratulations!" Yugi cheered, "Now, Mr. Kroozton will proceed to vote for Akiza."

"Attention Duelists!" Harry proclaimed, "Tyler had already voted in Akiza's favor, but Majiru was the only student who didn't vote!"

"I was tied up for a chapter!" Majiru yelled, "And I was planning on voting on Alice!"

"I didn't even want to be in the competition!" Alice proclaimed, "Akiza deserves it!"

"To be honest," Akiza responded, "Alice fought a good Duel, so, in a way, she won."

"But her life points hit Zero," Majiru replied, "She lost."

"But her skills impressed me," Akiza explained, "So in a way, she won."

"... But she lost."

"In a way, she also won!"

"AHHHHH!" Majiru ripped his jacket off to reveal an explosive, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

_**BOOOOM!!!**_

_One trip to the hospital later..._

"Okay, have you calmed down?" Yugi asked the white-jacketed Slifer.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Majiru answered, "As long as Akiza doesn't say Alice won."

"Alice," Akiza replied, "Since you dueled hard, you've won the title."

"AHHHHH!" Majiru screamed, "DAMN IT!"

"Hooray," Alice spoke monotony, "I get a title I didn't even want. How'd I even get in the competition?"

"Tyler hacked the computers," Henry responded, "So he could set up a situation that would result in Alice having to duel for a vote he already cast in an attempt to rectify that duel he tied with you back in Chapter 2."

"Desperate much?" Jaden asked.

"You know Rival characters," Yusei replied, "Always thinking of wacky ways of vengeance."

"Yeah, I won't deny that," Tyler shrugged.

"Why would you want to settle a score with a Ra Yellow?" Henry asked him.

"How is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Attention Duelists!" Harry replied, "Alice has won the title of Miss Duel Academy!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh, well, this has been interesting," Alice smiled, "At least I'll be recognized as a great Duelist!"

"Yeah," Bunny replied, "At least you will!"

Alice then got picked up and taken away on everyone's shoulders, leaving Jaden, Yusei, Atem, and Yugi behind in the Duel Dome.

"Well, well, it looks like you all survived without the fans tearing you apart!" A familiar voice stated as Atem huffed in annoyance. "Good job. It was worth the money to see you guys get steamed for once!"

The four duelists turned to see Seto Kaiba walk in, a smile on his face. (980,221 dead puppies)

"You're lucky that the way you presented yourselves didn't lose you any fans!" Seto pointed out. "I just love how Yusei proclaimed he didn't have a mini version of himself attached to a rope. Maybe putting Yugi on a leash was a great idea!"

"Fuck off, Kaiba! I did what you wanted and you got your competition all wrapped up! Now let us go home!" Atem demanded.

"Sure. Oh, why is Yugi on a leash by the way?" Seto asked.

"FOREPLAY!!!" Atem shouted back at him as he grabbed Yugi's hand and left the Duel Dome. Jaden and Yusei shrugged and followed.  


* * *

Cards Premiered:

White Rook General  
(Light/Warrior/2000/1500)  
If this monster is summoned by Tributing a "White" monster, destroy one monster your opponent controls.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bright and sunny day at the beach at Duel Academy Island. Many girls were at the beach, all in swimsuits that were of all different colors, with armbands that denoted the ranks of all the girls. There was sun, sweat, and FANSERVICE all around, with our young female protagonists playing a card game, of all things.

_BUNNY: 2300, Two Face Downs, no monsters_  
_ALICE: 3100, No face downs, one Premature Burial-Equipped White Knight Striker (1600/1400) in Defense Mode, White Rook General (2000/1500) in attack mode._

"You've played a good duel," Alice smirked, "But It's over! I summon to the field my Second _White Knight Crusader!_"

A second knight appeared beside his defense-mode counterpart.

"Wait," Bunny blinked, "Did you just say... I played a good duel?"

"I said, **_YOU'RE DEAD!_**" Alice replied, as the knight and rook struck her altogether.

_BUNNY: 0_

"Good Duel!" Bunny smirked.

"Yep!" Alice smiled, "I'm surprised at your deck strategy!"

"Great," Bunny replied, "I worked hard on it for a while."

"It's a nice strategy," Alice replied, "But I noticed that sometimes you had difficulties pulling off certain combos."

"What should I do about that?" Bunny asked.

"I'll think of something," Alice replied.  


* * *

The next day...

An assembly had been called, and every first year student had attended. Everyone else watched from the sidelines.

"Alright, students, now I'm about to tell you that we're having our big School Duel against our BIG rivals, North Academy!" Chancellor Crowler proclaimed, "So we'll be having a vote for first years to Duel. Anybody up for the challenge?"

"I will!" "I want in!" "Sign me up!"

"Okay, on second thought, we'll base our choices on popularity."

"AH COME ON!!" Some guy that looked like L groaned.

"Alice would like to compete!" Bunny yelled, "I'm sure she has a small following!"

"Hmm... Okay, who likes Miss Yuudai?"

To everyone's surprise, a full quarter of the crowd raised their hands.

"Alice Yuudai, you're in the competition!" Crowler proclaimed. Alice chuckled nervously at this. "Okay, who else has a following?"

"**_TYLER ROCKS MY SOCKS!_**" A large group of Obelisk Blue students roared, holding up non other then Krozton, wearing a white version of his Obelisk coat.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tyler smirked, "I'm the rich dude that duels well!"

"Okay, and Tyler Krozton, who 'rocks socks,'" Crowler replied, "Well, you two are going to duel for the title of Academy Representative. Dismissed."  


* * *

"So, I'm up against Tyler," Alice wondered to herself, "It appears that I need a bit more help if I'm going to Duel my best. No doubt, he's using Synchro monsters now..."

"It appears you are troubled," a voice spoke. Alice turned around to see a smiling cat.

"Perhaps a little addition to your deck could help..." The cat spoke.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "What kind of help?"

"One only a friend can supply..." The cat replied, dropping two cards from his paws, then disappearing from sight.

Alice picked up and examined the cards.

"Hm..." Alice spoke to herself, "Perhaps my deck DOES need an upgrade..."  


* * *

Meanwhile, at the... oh, who am I kidding?! We're ripping off Darksideincorporated with that dumb joke!

"So, what do you think of it?" Redd asked her roommates.

"The fact that there's a girl in the dorm?" Majiru replied, "I don't mind, actually."

"No, doofus," Redd replied, "About the upcoming Duel?"

"Alice against Tyler," Majiru spoke, "Ra vs Obelisk. She's doomed."

"Yeah," Henry replied, "But let's hope that she doesn't fail too bad."  


* * *

About a week later...

"ATTENTION DUELISTS!!!" Harry yelled into the microphone at the Duel Stadium, "MY HAIR WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE DETERMINATION MATCH!"

Alice readied her duel disk and deck, thinking, These new cards better be worth it...

"IN RA YELLOW, THE CHARMING GIRL WHO PUT THE 'KEY' BACK INTO 'LUCKY!' ALICE YUUDAI!"

Alice walked in, waving to her smiling friends and fans. The holoprojectors showed pictures of all her monsters that she has used in duels so far, like _White Pawn Crusader, White Pawn Striker,_ and _White Rook General_.

"AND IN OBELISK BLUE, THE RICH GUY! THE MAN WHO PUT 'GRAND' INTO _'FELGRAND DRAGON!'_ THE SCREWER OF RULES! TYLER KROOOOOZTON!"

Tyler walked in, looking cocky as usual. The holoprojectors showed images of _Chthonian Soldier_, several random dragons, and _Felgrand Dragon_ itself.

"Ready to lose, Alice?" Tyler smirked, "I upgraded my deck specifically for this duel!"

"Enough small talk!" Alice activated her Duel Disk, "It's Game Time!"

_ALICE: 4000_  
_TYLER: 4000_

"I'll go first!" Alice drew a card, "I'll bring out _White Knight Striker_!"

The white, yellow and blue knight appeared from the ground, ready for combat.

"Well, at least it isn't _Pawn Crusader_ now," Bunny noted.

"I'll throw down a face-down and end it with that!" Alice set a card on the field and crossed her arms, "Whatcha got?"

"Oh, just about..." Tyler drew a card, "THIS!"

A card appeared before him, horizontal.

"Your move," Tyler smirked.

"Okay, that was pointless," Alice drew a card, "I'll attack with WKS!"

The knight flipped the card and stuck the monster... only for his sword to bounce the monster's metallic hide.

"You attacked my _Cyber Jar!_ (900/900) Now all monsters die, and we get to pick up 5 new cards, and summon any Level 4 or lower monster!" Tyler smirked, as _Cyber Jar_ exploded, taking out the once proud warrior.

"Fine," Alice picked up her five, "I bring out two _White Pawn Crusaders_ (1300/1200) and one _White Knight Striker!_"

The monsters appeared in that order, ready for anything.

"I summon _Chthonian Soldier_, (1200/1400) _Cyber Archfiend_, (1000/2000) and _Dark Zebra!_ (1800/500)"

A familiar black armored man appeared beside a robotic Summoned Skull and... some kind of evil zebra unicorn... thing... yeah.

"OKAY, WHAT TEH HELL IS THAT THING?!" Henry yelled, "Whatever it is, I'll be seeing it in my nightmares."

"Great," Alice sighed, "I'l set a card face down."

"I'll draw a card," Tyler did as he claimed, "And I'll tribute _Cyber Archfiend_ and _Dark Zebra_ to summon _FELGRAND DRAGON!!_ (2800/2800)"

The oh-so-familiar visage of _Felgrand Dragon_ appeared before Alice, grinning with anticipation... somehow.

"However, I don't feel like attacking this turn," Tyler noted, "So I'll clear the field with the power of _Lighting Vortex_! By discarding a card, I can destroy everything on your side of the field!"

Bolts of Lighting reduced the monsters on Alice's field to dust.

"If you're done," Alice smirked, "I guess you'll end with that?"

"No," Tyler deadpanned, "I'll set a card face down, Turn End!"

"My turn!" Alice drew a card, "I'll activate my facedown _Call of the Haunted_, to revive _White Knight Striker!_"

The knight appeared once more.

"Next, I'll tribute him to summon my _White Rook General_!" Alice smirked, as the knight was quickly replaced by the Rook, "His effect activates, allowing me to destroy one monster on the field. Say bye-bye to _Felgrand_!"

The rook threw his spear at the _Felgrand Dragon_.

"TRAP CARD, OPEN!" Tyler shouted quickly, "_INTERDIMENSIONAL MATTER TRANSPORTER!_"

The _Felgrand Dragon_ disappeared, and the spear landed harmlessly on the ground.

"Now, My Felgrand Dragon can wait until it returns during the End Phase!" Tyler smirked.

"Wait," Alice noted, "Doesn't the effect of _Felgrand Dragon_ say it cannot be special summoned unless it was destroyed by battle?"

"... Shit," Tyler replied, "I forgot all about that."

"Yeah, thought so," Alice deadpanned.

"... NAHHHT!" Tyler replied, "I now activate my second facedown, _Soul Level_!"

"What?" Alice asked.

"_Soul Level_ selects one removed from play monster, like _Felgrand Dragon_ (LV 8)," Tyler replied, "and destroys all monsters below that Level!"

_Chthonian Soldier_ and _White Rook General_ disappeared.

"Now, I get to summon as many monsters as I want, so long as their combined Levels hit that Level total!" Tyler smirked, "I select _Chthonian Soldier_ (LV 4), _Charcoal Inpachi_ (LV 1/100/2100), and _Dark Resonator!_ (LV 3/1300/300)"

A second _Chthonian Soldier_ appeared, alongside a charcoaled wood man and SOMETHING else.

"Can't do anything," Alice noted, "I set a card and call it a turn. Now what can you do?"

"_Dark Resonator_, you see, is a tuner monster," Tyler smirked, "Meaning I can do this! _Chthonian Soldier - Charcoal Inpachi - Dark Resonator - **TUNING!**_"

The weird thing that cannot be accurately described suddenly split apart into three white stars, which transformed into green virtual rings. The rings went around the _Chthonian Soldier_, who split apart into four white stars, and _Charcoal Inpachi_, who turned into one. Alice watched in amazement, as Tyler chanted the phrase he used for Synchro Monsters.

"When a grand beast falls from grace, three monsters rise from his remains. And when power is harmonized, a king rises anew!" Tyler shouted, as a flash of light occurred, "SYNCHRO SUMMON! The Dragon Lord, _RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!!!!_ (3000/2000)"

Suddenly, a new dragon appeared behind, black skin with red parts, and a neat horn arrangement. It roared in triumph!

"Now, I proceed to attack your life-points directly!" Tyler shouted, as the _Red Dragon Archfiend_ generated an orb of power in his claw, "_**ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!!!!**_"

"RAWWWWR!" RDA ... 'rawr'ed, as he thrust his claw into Alice.

"OH GOD THE HOLOGRAM-INDUCED PAIN!!" Alice shouted.

_ALICE: 1000_

"Turn end," Tyler smirked, "Now I finally get my revenge! I guess you know who's going to win this duel?"

"Yep," Alice drew a card, "Me! I activate the Field Spell Card - _Chessboard Desert_!"

Suddenly the entire field changed into a desert, with spots of obsidian and tar all around.

"Yes! Now, since I have no monsters on my field, I can summon high level monsters without the need to sacrifice! Like my Level 7 _White Bishop Magician!_ (2500/2100)"

A white clothed being rose from the desert, with several cross marks all over his body.

"And his effect allows him to attack directly, provided I discard a card!" Alice did so, and the Magician fired a beam of light at Tyler, striking him in the life points.

_TYLER: 1500_

"And his other effect activates," Alice smirked again, "If I destroy a field spell card on my field, I can inflict 500 points of damage for every 'White' monster with a different name in the grave yard. And I have three monsters fitting that category - Pawn, Knight, and Rook!"

The ghostly images of the three other monsters appeared before Tyler. Pawn slashed him with his swords, Knight stabbed the guy with HIS sword, and Rook... yeah, he just smacked him. Which somehow caused Tyler to explode. Don't worry, he lived.

"DID MICHAEL BAY WRITE THIS OR SOMETHING?!" Majiru questioned.

_TYLER: 0_

"Okay, that was tight!" Crowler noted, "Now, raise the roof if you think Krozton won that round."

"**TYLER ROCKS MY SOCKS!**" Stacy and Mandy clapped.

"BESIDES those two," Crowler asked.

"YEAH! YEAH ALRIGHT! YEAH!!" Some guy resembling Near from Death Note clapped, "Yeah! Yeah... yeah... damn flies, where'd they keep coming from?"

"Okay..." Crowler noted, "Now, Raise the roof if you think Yuudai won that round!"

And there was much rejoicing.

"You have shamed me once," Tyler noted as he walked off, "But I will have my revenge. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta take my anger out by suing the guys responsible for creating the Duel Masters TGC. Like THAT isn't an obvious rip-off of Duel Monsters."

"In case you haven't noticed," Henry noted, "Alice is the main character. She can only lose to characters borrowed from the main canon, like Akiza."

"Your point being?" Tyler turned to him.

"My point being, Alice is unbeatable by everybody here who wasn't made by a guy with Asperger's Syndrome and a dragon fetish," Henry replied, "You fall under that category, so your chances of that vengeance ever happening are zero to none. GET OVER IT."

"Curse you, GenesisStriker," Tyler growled, "I shall break that rule, and have my eternal vengeance... Somehow."  
**_

* * *

Cards Premiered:_**

Chessboard Desert  
Field Spell  
Once per turn, if you control no monsters, you can summon 1 Level 5 or higher "White" or "Red" monster without tribute.

White Bishop Magician  
Light/Spellcaster/5/2500/2100  
Once per turn, if you discard 1 card, this monster can attack your opponent directly. During the end phase, Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every "White" monster in your graveyard with a different name.

Soul Level  
Spell  
You can only activate this card if you have 1 monster removed from play. Destroy all monsters below the selected monster's level, and then summon monsters whose total Level Stars equal that level.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I'm going to be representing Duel Academy in the School Duel," Alice noted.

"Cool!" Majiru replied.

"Good for you!" Bunny said.

"You're going to need training," Henry noted, "And we can't afford any random intrusive subplot appearing out of nowhere."

"Hey guys!" Redd ran up to them, "Rumor has it there's a new Transfer Student here!"

"Question," Henry asked, "Why should we care?"

"He's going to be a random intrusive subplot," Redd replied.

"SUNUVABITCH!!!" Majiru screamed into the sky. Which is weird, since they're inside. Yeah.  


* * *

_(I'm only saying this because I get free lollipops every time I say it) MEANWHILE! In the TOOLSHED! (Gets free Lollipop) I wanted Cherry._

"Alright, Students," Professor Jaden smirked, "This is our new Transfer Student."

The new student was tan, with light-brown hair, and grey eyes. He also wore a cool hat.

"Hello, everyone," The student said, "I have absolutely nothing interesting to say!"

"Wow," Redd noted, "Not only is he a guy and flat out hot, but he's also uninteresting! He'll fit in here PERFECTLY."

"So, what's his name?" One random guy that'll never appear again asked.

_CRAP IN A BUCKET!_ The new student thought, _If I say my name, the guys will be all over me, and distract me from my sabotage mission! Think of a fake name, think of a fake name..._

"My name is, um, uh..." The student said, "... Darik."

"Darik?" Someone asked, "What, he doesn't have a last name?"

"I am Darik Blishtar," 'Darik' replied, "Not to be confused with Marik Ishtar or his daughter, Malika,"

"Hm..." Majiru thought to himself, as his hair MAGICALLY pointed to Darik, "I wonder."

"This stuff tastes weird," Henry noted, after eating the strange substance on his plate.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT IT!" Redd yelled at him.  


* * *

"Man, these practice Duels get me pumped up!" Alice noted after beating Bunny for the 50th time.

"Remind me to get revenge on you later..." Bunny replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, the giggles of a thousand girls sounded. The two looked to see 30 or so girls talking and walking with Tyler.

"Screw Revenge," Tyler smirked, "I have Ladies."

"Oh, that guy's such a ladie's man," Bunny scoffed.

"Yeah," Alice added, "I mean, it doesn't matter if he has immense dueling skill, steely gaze, great figure, hard, manly abs... I'm scaring myself now."

Majiru shuffled past, sniffing the ground like a bloodhound.

"What the heck?" Bunny asked.

"SILENCE!" Majiru snarled at them, "I must brood!"

Majiru shuffled away, sniffing like a dog, intent on something...

"Creepy," Bunny noted.  


* * *

_Later, at the TOOLSHED... (Gets Cherry Lollipop)_

Henry was walking around for no reason whatsoever, when a guy in a cool hat ran by.

"Darik?" Henry asked, "What now?"

Henry ran after him, following him to the Ra Yellow Dorm, where Darik was sneaking around... to Alice's room.

"What's he doing here?" Henry asked himself, "Why is he taking Alice's deck out of her cupboard?"

"Now, to throw these cards into the ocean!" Darik smirked evilly.

"WHAT!?" Henry yelled in surprise, making Darik drop the card box. Thinking quickly, Darik grabbed them again and ran out the door.

"Hey, get back here!" Henry ran after the guy, managing to get a hand on his cool hat... only to fall off, revealing... Pigtails?

"What?" Henry muttered, as Darik ran off, "Was? That?"  


* * *

Darik continued to run, saying, "I gotta get to the dock before anybody realizes my mission! If the top duelist of Duel Academy can't duel, she'll be disqualified, and North Academy will win! Why I care escapes me."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME, DARIK! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Henry yelled after him, "I'VE BEEN PLAYING SONIC ALL DAY!"

"CURSE YOU, SONIC!" Darik screamed... just as Majiru ran right in front of him, "HEY! Get out of the way!"

"So, you're the source of Estrogen I've been tracking!" Majiru noted, tripping the poor guy, "Although I probably would've found out without having to track you down. Isn't that right, MALIKA?"

"Majiru!" Malika yelled, fury in his voice, while unfitting music played on loop in the background, "I should've known it was you!"

"What the FRAK is going on here?!" Henry asked, "You know this guy, Majiru?"

"Oh, please!" Majiru snapped at him, "Malika is the female offspring of Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third, the same person who nearly won the Battle City tournament!"

"Female?!" Henry shouted, "DARIK'S A GIRL WHO CAME TO THE SCHOOL JUST TO GET CLOSE TO YOU?! YOU HAVE A FEMALE STALKER! JEALOSY! JEALOSY! JEALOSYYYYYYY!!"

"Actually, I just came here to give North Academy the edge they deserve!" Malika shouted, "Idiot! Why do you think I want to throw these cards into the freakin' ocean!?"

"But why?" Majiru asked, "Why go though all this trouble?"

"To see Duel Academy on its knees!" Malika replied.

"But why?" Henry asked.

"I just said so!" Malika roared.

"I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret!" Henry threatened, "If you don't drop the cards RIGHT now?"

"I'm not scared!" Malika replied.

"HEY EVERYONE!!!" Henry shouted, "DARIK BLISHTAR is actually MALIKA ISHTAR!!"

"We know already, idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't care, playing a card game here!"

"Soons, I, Malika Ishtar," Malika proclaimed dramatically, "Will be the key to Duel Academy's downfall!"

"WE DON'T CAAAAARE!!" Alice interrupted, swinging in on a jungle vine! She let go and flew into Majiru's face with a megaton bomb kick.

"WAAAAGH! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?!" Majiru begged.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY DECK FROM ME, YOU WEIRDO!!"

"IT WAS MALIKA!" Majiru yelled, "I MEAN, DARIK!"

She turned and faced Malika.

"All right, it was me, but who cares!" Malika shouted, "I'm not giving this deck back... unless you beat me in a Duel!"

"Fine," Alice replied, "But since you have my deck, Majiru will duel in my place!"

"Wait," Majiru asked, "What?"

"You heard her!" Henry replied, then walked away to sit on a nearby rock.

"You're kidding, right?" Majiru asked Alice, unsure.

"No, no I'm not," Alice replied.

"Bring it, Slacker!" Malika yelled at him.

"Lemme ask you something," Majiru asked, as his voice deepened, with twin prongs of hair sticking out of his head, "Have you ever dueled with a devil in the pale moonlight?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Henry asked, "Who is that Dueling in Majiru's outfit! That ain't my roommate! It must be that malevolent force with no name Majiru talked about when I met him!"

"Actually," The Majiru-Lookalike smirked, "Majiru has a spilt personality - Me. You can call me, Yami Majiru!"

"Wait, Yami Majiru?" Alice asked, "You make Majiru look more and more like a cheap ripoff of Ryou Bakura!"

"Hello!" YM pointed at himself, "Our names BOTH END in 'Bakura!' He's my uncle!"

"Oh, nevermind," Henry replied.

"If you're done fighting with your GIRLFRIEND," Malika sneered, "We have a game to play."

"HE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" YM yelled, "HE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL!"

"You tell 'em!" Henry cheered him on, "Wait, I'm not? Oh, that explains a lot."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm kidding," Henry replied.

"DUEL!" Malika and Yami Majiru yelled.

MALIKA THE CROSS-DRESSER: 4000  
MAJIRU THE RYOU RIP-OFF: 4000

"I'll go first!" Malika drew a card, "And I'll start by bringing out A Maiden In Love! (400/300)"

A monster that looked a LOT like a young girl appeared on the field in attack mode, complete with the romantic background. Yami Majiru was smart enough not to fall in love, but the other Majiru had to be held back so he wouldn't cuddle it girlishly.

"My turn!" Yami Majiru drew a card. Examining his hand, he scoffed at the contents, "My host has poor taste in cards. Had I built this deck, I would've went with Archfiends or something. Whatever. I activate the Spell Card Call of the Mummy, allowing me to summon Vampire Lord! (2000/1500)"

A blue-skinned guy in a cool Victorian outfit appeared.

"ATTACK!" Yami Majiru yelled, as the Vampire Lord attacked the poor girl, biting the girl's neck and draining blood from it.

MALIKA: 2400

"Sorry, this is when her special effect kicks in!" Malika yelled, "She lives on... FOR LOVE!"

As the Vampire licked his fangs, The girl sat up and kissed the Vampire Lord, who was shocked beyond belief.

"Huh?" Yami Majiru asked.

"Maiden in Love tags a Maiden Counter to every monster that attacks her, and as long as she remains in Attack Mode, she cannot be destroyed," Malika noted, "Sure, I lose life points, but that's just a minor cost!"

"Very well then," Yami Majiru noted, "But I haven't normal summoned yet, so I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon my Queen's Knight (1500/1600) and King's Knight (1600/1400)!"

A male and female knight appeared on the field, wearing gold and red, respectively.

"And by King's Knight's effect," Yami Majiru noted, "I can bring out Jack's Knight (1900/1000) without tribute!"

A blue knight appeared beside them.

"Finally, I'll place one card face down!" Yami Majiru set a card onto the field, "Make your move!"

"Fine!" Malika drew a card, "Now, I'll equip Maiden of Love with Cupid's Kiss!"

A new Spell card summoned a petite angel kid who flew up to Maiden in Love and kissed her on the cheek. Then she turned to Vampire Lord.

"ATTACK!" Malika ordered, as the Maiden in Love ran up to Vampire Lord and hugged him. It was like Twilight, but less sucky.

"Um... help?" Vampire Lord asked, a bit unsure of the situation, "Let go of me!"

"NO!" Maiden in Love yelled, "You're my new 'Muffin!'"

"I hate you! Majiru, help!" Vampire Lord whined, as he was dragged to Malika's field.

MALIKA: 800

"What the feck?" Yami Majiru yelled, "What now?"

"As long as Cupid's Kiss is active, any monster my Maiden attacks becomes MINE!" Malika yelled, "Vampire Lord, attack!"

"Do I have to?" Vampire Lord asked.

"I'll give you this if you do!" Maiden in Love held up a canister of blood.

"DEAL!" Vampire Lord smiled, and then beat the crap out of Queen's Knight.

YAMI MAJIRU: 3500

"My turn!" Yami Majiru drew a card and smirked, "Get ready, cause it's showtime! play the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

The entire field became a cool temple of some sort.

"Normally, I'd pay Life Points to summon this thing," Majiru noted, "But I feel I should bring this to a close without losing more Life Points! I tribute King's Knight and Jack's Knight to bring out a personal favorite of mine - EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCAPAC APU!!! (3000/2500)"

The twin knights disappeared, replaced by a living mass of dark matter with blue florescent lines, like a monster from the depths of the imagination. However, there were a few differences with the one in 5d's. For one, there was no geograph. For another, it was smaller then Majiru himself.

"Huh," Malika noted.

"Now, EICA!" Yami Majiru yelled, "ATTACK!!!"

The Earthbound Immortal came along, then kicked Malika over.

MALIKA: 0

"That's what you get for stealing my monster," Yami Majiru smirked.

"So... Can I go home now?" Vampire Lord asked.

"... Maybe," The Maiden in Love responded, in a tsundere-tone.

"YAY!" Vampire Lord disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Maiden in Love faded away.

"CRAP! I LOST!" Malika sneered, "Doesn't matter, I'm STILL tossing this deck!"

"Not so fast!" Alice shifted in front of her, "Hand the deck over RIGHT NOW!"

Malika shivered in fear and handed the deck back.

"You better not have destroyed anything in here," Alice warned her, as she removed a card from the top of the deck. The card was an Elemental Hero Avian.

"Don't remember this in my deck," Alice commented, drawing another card.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Not that, either," Alice commented, drawing another card.

Ancient Gear Knight.

"What the hell?" Alice asked, drawing yet another card.

Lolwut (200/200).

"THIS ISN'T MY DECK!" Alice yelled, "WHERE'D MY DECK GO?!"

"Right in your deckbox," Bunny noted, pointing to a deck container on her belt.

"How long have you been here?" Henry asked.

"The whole time," Bunny replied, "The author just forgot to put me in!"

"Oh, okay then."

"I'm sorry for nearly tossing what I THOUGHT was your deck," Malika apologized, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only because you apologized," Alice replied.

"Okay!" Malika smiled, finally becoming a main character.

"But who's deck is this, anyway?" Bunny asked, holding up the deck.

"It's mine!" Mandy, Tyler's cohort, snatched the deck from her hands and walked off.

"Okay, that was weird," Majiru noted, "I wonder what'll happen next? Check out next chapter to find out!"

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" Bunny asked.

"NO!"  


* * *

CARDS FEATURED:

The Maiden in Love  
Light/Spellcaster/3/400/300  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle while in face-up Attack Position (Damage calculation is applied normally). When this card battles a monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Battle Step.

Lolwut  
Water/Plant/1/200/200  
A mysterious plant-like creature with no real origin. It is described as humorous and strange, causing people to laugh out loud or ask what it is, hence the name.


	8. Chapter 8

"Attention, Duelists!" Harry's voice resonated through the speakers, "North High representatives have just arrived, so feel free to meet the suckers you'll be mocking when Alice wins one for us all."

Almost everybody dropped whatever they were doing and swarmed to the docks.

"Also, if anybody has seen my pants, please return them," Harry also noted.  


* * *

North Academy was known for not being very extravagant. So everyone was surprised to see a giant boat capable of holding a CITY on its surface as the transport.

"All aboard for the meet-n-greet!" The captain, who looked a lot like Harry the Hair Guy, yelled in a very camp voice, "Soon, we'll be kicking your assess!"

"I think the captain is gay," Henry deadpanned.

"Oh, you don't know that," Majiru replied.

Everyone got on board the giant ship.

"Oooo, free wi-fi!" Some kid commented when he used his iPod Touch to surf the net.

"SNACKS!" Some other kid noted.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Yusei shouted in joy. Everyone else just looked at him with a 'WTF' look.

"Alright, so We'll be introducing the students representing Duel and North Academy," Harry the Hair Guy (Who got his pants back, thank god) introduced.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'Attention Duelists?'" Some kid asked.

"Not while he's here," Harry pointed toward an older man standing in the room, Kemo, the ORIGINAL Hair Guy.

"Hello, I'm the Duelist representing Duel Academy," Alice introduced herself to the crowd of Duelists, "Alice Yuudai."

"HOLY CRAP, SHE'S GOT 'YU' IN HER NAME! AND SHE'S A GIRL?!" A kid that looked like Naruto yelled, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"Hello," A girl that looked a LOT like Redd spoke up, "My name is Akira Rose. I'll be representing North Academy in this Duel."

"HOLY CRAP! REDD HAS A SISTER!?" The Naruto knock-off yelled, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"Oh, shut up," Redd snarled at the kid.

"... I'll be good," Naruto-Rip-Off sighed.

"And so, Tomorrow, the DUEL COMMENCES!!!" Harry proclaimed.

"Why not now?" Akira asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, despite not making it here, wanted to see this match," A German security agent explained, "So it is not a good Idea to disappoint!"

"Heil Kaiba!" A second one added.

"At least tone it down in front of the students!" Seto Kaiba yelled at the two, having appeared for no reason at all.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Henry asked.

"Five minutes ago," Kaiba replied, "Now, it's Time to get both of your games on!"

"Boo," Someone said.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Kaiba yelled, "WHO THE F*CK SAID THAT?!"

"That guy," Majiru pointed to a guy dressed like a duck, "He says that every time a character says a catchphrase that isn't very well liked by the masses. Observe. Get'cha Game on."

"Boo," the guy said.

"Oh, okay," Kaiba noted.

Alice and Akira walked to the giant Duel Stadium centered at the middle of the ship.

"Good luck," Alice said to her opponent, "You'll need it."

"Thank you," Akira replied.

"GAME TIME!" Both of them yelled.

ALICE: 4000  
AKIRA: 4000

"I'll start!" Akira drew a card, "First, I bring out my first monster - _Red Pawn Marauder!_ (1400/1300)"

If you've been reading this fanfiction from the beginning, you might recognize this guy from Melvin/Barik's deck. But if you aren't, then you might want to look back on that chapter for information on his appearance.

"Next, I activate from my hand, the spell card - _Reinforcements of the Army_, allowing me to add one card to my hand," Akira noted, going through her deck and picking out a card.

"Now, I place two cards face down and end my turn," Akira noted, "Your move!"

Pulling out a card, Alice looked at it and smiled, "I summon _White Knight Striker_ (1600/1400)!"

The white knight appeared on her field.

"Attack!" Alice ordered, as the knight charged forward.

"TRAP CARD OPEN!" Akira yelled, "THREATENING ROAR!"

The knight was scared off by a cool Manticore dude, who then disappeared.

"Fine," Alice noted, "I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Boo," someone said.

"My turn," Akira drew her card, "I'll activate my face down _Ultimate Offering_, allowing me to normal-summon more times in one turn then you can!"

"Technically, it affects both sides of the field," Alice replied.

"Whatever," Akira dismissed this, "I normal-summon another Pawn like I normally would, then pay-normal-summon YET another Pawn!"

Two more _Red Pawn Marauders_ appeared next to the first one.

"Sure, I lose some Life points," Akira noted, "But that's not all!"

AKIRA: 3500

"I now pay another 500 life points to normal summon AGAIN!" Akira noted, "Using this fact, I release the Pawns I summoned this turn for the _Red Bishop Sorcerer!_ (2500/2100)"

The two pawns disappeared, replaced by an armored mage with blades on his armor.

AKIRA: 3000

"Effect On!" Akira yelled, "For every monster in my graveyard that has a different name, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand. And I chose my _Red Rook Berserker!_ (2400/0)"

A White Rook General in cooler armor appeared beside the Sorcerer, holding a MASSIVE battle Axe.

"Of course, this renders my monster a Normal monster for the rest of the turn," Akira noted, "But who cares?"

"Trap Card Open!" Alice yelled, "My own Threatening Roar!"

The manticore roared at the other side, then ran off.

"Can't attack," Akira noted, "So I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Alice drew a card, "I summon one _White Pawn Crusader_, (1300/1200) then tribute both of my for _White Bishop Magician!_ (2500/2100)"

A pawn appeared next to the knight, only to be joined by the Magician, who caused them to have heart attacks by simply existing.

ALICE: 3500

"Effect Go!" Alice discarded a card, "Now I can attack you directly! White Magic Blast!"

and the Magician fired a beam of light at Akira.

"_Enchanted Javelin, Hajiro!_" Akira roared, "Now my life points increase!"

AKIRA: 5500

"I still can use my luck by my side!" Alice noted, "I play Chessboard!"

The entire field became a giant chessboard.

"Now, I can summon one White monster without tribute!" Alice shouted, "Of course, it's technically a Normal Summon, but I don't need to worry about that!"

ALICE: 3000

"I normal summon _White Rook General! _(2000/1500)"

Yeah, you fill in the rest.

"Turn end!" Alice stated.

"Soon, Alice," Akira stated, "I'll show you the true power of my deck!"

"As will I!" Alice smirked.

**_To be Continued...?_**

CARDS FEATURED:

Red Bishop Sorcerer  
Dark/Spellcaster/7/2500/2100  
On your turn, if you have one or more "Red" monsters with different names, you can Special Summon one or more "Red" monsters up to that total. Until the end of the turn, all monsters Summoned with this effect are treated as Normal Monsters.

Red Rook Berserker  
Dark/Warrior/6/2400/0  
If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Chessboard  
Spell Card  
You can summon 1 "White" or "Red" monster without tributing monsters. This is treated as a Normal Summon.


End file.
